1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for mounting safety shields onto eyeglass temples and a kit for carrying out that method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional safety spectacles include side safety shields which are removably affixed. However, the case often arises where the employers do not want the employees removing the safety shields.
In the situations where the employer prefers that the shields be permanently affixed the methods of attachment have been rivets, screws, lock-nuts or adhesives. Drilling the temples, which may be plastic or metal, and then securing the shield with a screw or rivet has various drawbacks. Cutting a hole through the temple weakens the temples and often the temples break during drilling.
Moreover, drilling the temples cannot be done on an “as needed” basis in the field, but must be done in an optical laboratory or where a drill press is readily available.
Affixing the shields by rivets or screws prevents manufacturers from designing safety spectacles having thinner and lighter temples. Employees are more likely to comply with eye protection requirements where the safety spectacles are more comfortable and fashionable.
The extra drilling operations increase labor costs and opportunity for injury to the optical laboratory worker.
Another disadvantage with drilling or riveting the shields to the temples is that removal is awkward, requiring extra tools. The temples are weakened or broken during removal of the shields. At the least, the temple is left with an unsightly unaesthetic hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,679 discloses a pair of safety spectacles having removable side shields. Flanges of the side shield are snapped over the temple of the glasses. This is disadvantageous, as repeated placement and removal of the shields weakens the shield's flanges, and eventually the flanges will snap and the entire side shield must be replaced. Moreover, an employee can easily remove the shields, even if the employer requires the shields to be worn.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,490 discloses side shields which are permanently fastened to a pair of eyeglasses without the use of screws or adhesives. However, the attachment means are formed integrally with the side shields. Thus, not only is removal difficult, but once the shields are removed, they are not designed to be used again.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,754 teaches separate means for removably attaching the shields to temples of a pair of glasses. The attachment means comprise a support member having hooks for engaging a lens frame and a pair of sidewardly extending support arms which contact the top and bottom surfaces of the hinge between the temples and lens frame. The attachment means must be connected to the eyeglass frame and temples by a screw. Thus, simple installation is not possible.